Si tu lui avais dit
by Raphaelle
Summary: J'adore Quatre mais j'aime encore plus le torturer^^ chap. 4
1. Vie quotidienne

Auteur : Raphaëlle

Base : GW

Genre : Angst de Quatre, torture de Quatre, POV de Quatre, axé autour de Quatre quoi !!

Disclaimer : Malgré les supers p'tits déj que je leurs concocte, il ne veulent pas rester avec moi T_T

Enfin, je crois que c'est mieux pour la santé mentale de Quatre

Couples : 4+1, 1+4 (en cherchant bien), 4+5, 5+4, 4+2 Mais tous ça, c'est plus de la sympathie qu'autre chose (forcément, on parle de Quatre^^)et 4+3 (là, c de l'amour)

C'est ma première fic Gundam Wing, donc je demande de l'indulgence^^ 

(le texte entre étoiles, c'est un rêve…) 

****

Si tu lui avais dit

*******************

La mission avait mal tournée. Ils savaient tous à cause de qui, mais aucun ne le dirait. L'amitié entre eux était trop forte. Même Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait, ne ferait pas de reproche. Shinigami s'était trompé. Le fait était là, pas besoin d'un autre commentaire. Il avait mal réglé la minuterie. Une demi heure au lieu de trois. Dans une demi-heure, la bombe exploserait. Quatre pilotes s'engouffrèrent dans une salle, vide, tant mieux.

" Il faut prévenir 03 ou désamorcé la bombe, énonça le pilote de Wing d'une voix atone.

-Je vais chercher Trowa, gémit Quatre, soutenant Duo blessé à la hanche.

-Tu t'occupes de Maxwell et tu nous attends dehors avec la jeep. Je vais chercher Barton.

-Il vaut mieux, décida rapidement Heero, que ce soit 05 qui y aille, 04 soignera 02 et j'irais désamorcer la bombe (nda : c'est un spécialiste)

-Heero ! Tu n'auras pas le temps gémit Quatre, il faut prévenir Trowa et partir ! 

-J'ai dit. "

La discussion finit là, Heero partit vers le hangar à MS, Wufei prévenir Trowa, qui en mission de repérage dans la base depuis plusieurs jours (il jouait les espions, quoi) ignorait tout de l'explosion imminente de la bombe et croyait avoir au moins une heure pour quitter la base.

Quatre entraîna Duo dehors, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop malmener son camarade et de ne pas se faire repérer. Il atteignit enfin la jeep et y coucha le pilote 02 qui avait presque perdu conscience. Après lui avoir injecté un sédatif et l'avoir calé confortablement avec des couvertures, le blond se tourna vers la base, attendant avec anxiété l'apparition des trois autres pilotes.

Et tout à coup la base explosa. Ce fut fantastique, un torrent de chaleur et un bruit assourdissant envahirent l'espace tandis que le pilote n°4, plié en deux par la douleur sentait trois flammes s'éteindre en lui. Il resta prostré longtemps, ne voyant plus le temps. Ses barrières mentales craquèrent et une foule d'émotion le submergea. Elles venaient des soldats de la base, dont certains n'étaient apparemment pas mort. Puis, peu à peu, toutes elles cessèrent. Ils n'y avaient plus de survivants. Le bruit de la vie revint, les oiseaux gazouillant, les criquets criquetant (nda : j'adore cette phrase^^ ). Un temps passa, quelques secondes, une éternité…tout est fini…

********************

Quatre se redressa, hagard. Il essaya de se calmer…Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Les ronflements de Trowa confirmait sa pensée. Qui pourrait ronfler en étant mort ? Il frissonna au souvenir de cette douleur en lui. Le plus inquiétant ce que ce n'était pas son cauchemar. Il préféra ne plus y penser et remettre le problème à plus tard. Il se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre.

J'arrive dans le salon. Heero est déjà là, tapant je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur. Un rapport, sans doute. Il passe sa vie à taper des rapports. Je suis sûr que le fait qu'il reste tant de temps devant sa machine lui atrophie toute humanité. Il me lance un coup d'œil en entrant, incline la tête sèchement et se remet à taper. C'est un grand progrès. Au début il partait dès que j'entrais dans la pièce ou ne daignait même pas me regarder.

-Bonjour Heero. Tu veux ton petit déjeuner ?

-Hn.

Je souris. Le soldat parfait, mais certainement pas le cuisinier idéal. Il serait capable de rater des nouilles instantanées.

Café, tartines briochées avec confiture de Reine-Claude mais sans beurre et un grand verre d'eau plate. Je lui laisse son plateau sur la petite table à côté du canapé.

-Si tu as besoins d'autres choses, n'hésite pas…

-Hn.

Je sais qu'il n'aura besoin de rien d'autre, mais c'est juste pour lui signifier que je suis à sa disposition.

Je retourne dans la cuisine et finit de préparer la pâte à pancakes. Duo les adore. Et moi j'adore voir Duo adorer. Il sautille partout et emplit la pièce de bonne humeur. ça détend, ça fait du bien en temps de guerre de voir un être de vie et de chaleur comme Duo Maxwell.

Un pas traînant me sort de mes pensées et je m'apprête à accueillir mon Chinois préféré. C'est son heure. Ils sont tous réglés comme du papier à musique, les pilotes de Gundam le matin. d'abord c'est Heero qui arrive (à moins qu'il ne monte même pas se coucher ?), puis moi. une demi-heure après environ arrive Chang WuFei, le fier guerrier du Dragon. Sauf le matin. Le matin, on dirait un ado comme tant d'autre qui a du mal à émerger mais qui se force quand même parce qu'il doit le faire s'il ne veut pas entendre sa mère hurler ou courir pour pas rater son bus. Je ne suis pas sa mère et je n'engueulerais sans doute jamais WuFei mais je sais qu'en son fort intérieur, il se sentirait honteux de fainéanter au lit. C'est si agréable pourtant une grasse matinée…

Après le Dragon, longtemps après, c'est Trowa. Oui, Trowa Barton aime dormir le matin, il aime aussi regarder une série niaise à souhait d'avant la colonisation La croisière s'amuse, il ronfle et ne s'endort jamais avant d'avoir regardé sous son lit si il n'y a personne. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il fait ça, mais j'ai parfois l'impression de retrouver en lui un petit enfant qui n'a pas grandit. C'est bizarre de voir à quel point un être d'apparence aussi solide est si faible en réalité. Bizarre. Et un peu triste. Je le connais mieux que les autres. Depuis le premier jour nous partageons la même chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est ainsi, c'est tout.

Juste après Trowa, c'est Duo qui arrive. En fait, je soupçonne l'Américain de réveiller sans le vouloir mon voisin de chambrre chaque matin. Ce dernier se dépêche et s'installe à la table pour pouvoir critiquer Duo sur son temps de sommeil. Un gamin, vous dis-je. Quand Duo arrive, tout le monde se crispe. Même moi, même le Soldat Parfait. Le premier qui attirera son attention sera sa première victime. Généralement c'est Wufei qui finit par craquer. Il a alors droit à une longue série de câlins, poutous et autres. Il râle mais je sens qu'il aime bien ça. Pas qu'il soit attiré par Duo mais sans se l'avouer, il aime bien le contact humain, lui élevé dans une famille si prude.

C'est donc Wufei qui arrive et s'installe à table sans bonjour, sans rien. Avant son thé (du Yunnan, sans lait mais avec une demi cuillérée de miel) il ne sert à rien de lui adresser la parole, il ne comprendra pas. Nous nous encroûtons tous ici, depuis plus d'un mois sans véritable mission. Je frissonne. Mon cauchemar se rappelle à moi. Je dois trembler un peu lui servant son thé parce qu'il me jette un regard étonné. Il ne dit rien cependant et se met à boire avec délice. Lentement, il finit son bol sans s'être arrêté une seule fois. Il le repose et s'étire. Il baille, ses cheveux s'éparpillent sur ses épaules et de petites larmes perlent aux coins de ses paupières . Il est adorable. 

-Bonjour WuFei.

-Bonjour Quatre. 

J'adore quand il m'appelle par mon prénom, je suis le seul à avoir droit à cette faveur. Les autres ce sont Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, mais moi, c'est Quatre.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui. 

-Tu as faim ?

-Non.

-Tu veux du nougat, j'ai été en racheter hier ?

Il sourit. ça lui fait plaisir que je prenne soin de lui. Je lui tend le paquet rouge et or, qui recèle en son sein des petits cube de pâte de soja sucrée, agrémentées de sésames et de cacahuètes. il le prend et me fait de nouveau un sourire. Il est vraiment très très mignon. Faudra que je lui dise de faire ça plus souvent s'il veut séduire la jolie doctoresse, Sally Poe.

-J'ai fini le livre que tu m'as conseillé.

-Tu as aimé ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Beaucoup.

Je joue un peu les bibliothécaires avec mes camarades (Sauf avec Heero, Heero ne lit jamais, parce que Heero a sans doute déjà tout lu) Celui que j'ai conseillé à WuFei, c'est Terre Chinoise, un roman vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années qui relate l'histoire d'un paysan chinois sous la guerre. C'est un peu romancé, mais j'étais sûr que cela lui plairait.

Nous commençons à discuter sur le sujet et environ une heure plus tard, il monte se changer et redevenir le terroriste WuFei Chang, pilote du Shenlong.

Je fais la vaisselle, commence à songer au repas de ce midi, il est déjà dix heures. Trowa et Duo ne vont pas tarder. Comme pour confirmer ma pensée, le pilote français entre dans la cuisine.

-B'jour. 

-Oh ! Bonjour Trowa. ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? 

-Oui.

-Barton, déclare WuFei-je-suis-redevenu-le-fier-et-froid-guerrier-Dragon . Trowa ne s'en formalise pas, c'est la manière du Chinois de saluer, chacun la sienne.

-Bonjour WuFei

J'allume la radio, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Quand ces deux-là sont réunis, ils règnent tout à coup une atmosphère lourde et glaciale Ils ne se détestent pas. Je pense même qu'ils s'admirent mutuellement mais ils ne veulent pas montrer un côté humain, de peur que l'autre en extraie des faiblesses.

" _Ici Radio-Totale, les nouvelles de toutes la planète et des colonies_, lance le commentateur d'une voix joyeuse alors qu'il va d'ici peu sans doute nous annoncer une nouvelle desespérante du style que Réléna va faire un discours ou que Treize Kushrenada a heureusement échappé à un attentat, _aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous parler de la prochaine destruction de L2, l'ancienne colonie américaine, actuellement colonie-poubelle, et bien justement, elle va être recyclé…ah ! ah ! ah ! ah !_ Rire niais qui s'accorde parfaitement avec le ton. ainsi, L2 va vraiment être détruite ?

Je ne veux pas que Duo sache. Rapidement, j'éteins le poste _" …qui guérira tout, achetez… "_CLIC. Le silence s'installe de nouveau. Trowa se lève et se dirige vers la cloche à fromage. Il en extrait un camembert plus que fait qui répands sa bonne odeur de chaussette dans la pièce. Il se fait griller un toast puis ouvre le frigo et en extrait une bouteille de Liptonic. Après s'en être servi un demi verre, il coupe le reste avec de la badoit. Son toast saute, il le prend, le pose sur une assiette et le tartine consciencieusement de camembert. Il remet le fromage-qui-pue sous la cloche, prend son verre, l'assiette et une clémentine au passage et se rassoit. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fait pour manger ça le matin. WuFei a quitté la cuisine, indisposé par l'odeur du fromage. A sa décharge, c'est un camembert vraiment très très fait.

-Une nouvelle mission ?

-Non, sinon Heero nous aurait tous levé dès sa réception.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Tu ne veux plus jardiner ? (oui, figurez-vous que Trowa a aussi une passion pour le jardinage)

-ça ne m'occupe pas toute une journée.

-Tu veux retourner au cirque ?

-Hum.

-J'en parlerai à Heero.

-Merci. Il se lève, il a fini. Il commence à débarrasser.

-Laisse.

il s'en va. Tant mieux. Je ne supporte plus de rester trop de temps avec lui. J'ai l'impression que je vais craquer et me jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. Oui, je suis amoureux de Trowa Barton. J'aime tout en lui et je me fiche qu'il soit un homme. Mais je ne veux pas lui avouer. Je lui dirai après, après la guerre si o, a tous survécu, si je m'en sens capable, si je peux reconstruire ma vie. Pour l'instant je ne veux que son amitié mais je craquerai sans doute un jour.

Je n'ai pas entendu Duo entrer. J'ai seulement sentit tout à coup une grande vague de tristesse et de peur m'envahir. Je me retourne pour voir le pilote natté entrer, sans rien, sans même un sourire. Il a l'air pâle et défait et je me rends compte que mon cauchemar de cette nuit, c'était lui…Et vu sa tête, ce dont j'ai rêvé n'était qu'une pâle copie. 

Et là, je me fige. Je me souviens d'une phrase de Sally…Allah ! nous sommes morts

__

Tu sais Quatre, nés de l'espace vous développez tous des dons extrasensorielles, mais des pilotes le tien est le seul à s'être réveillé. peut-être qu'a ton contact, ils s'éveilleront. Je crois d'ailleurs que Duo a commencé à s'ouvrir. Il est médium.

Allah ! Il a vu le futur dans son cauchemar.

__

Bon, on en apprend pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre (sauf sur Trowa) mais j'espère finir bientôt le chapitre suivant, si vous voulez m'encourager/m'arracher les yeux/m'exécuter merci de déposer une rewiew ^_____^


	2. Qui connais bien nos petits pilotes ?

Titre : Si tu lui avais dit

Auteur : Raphaëlle

Genre : angst de Quatre, POV de Quatre, mais finalement c'est sur lui qu'on en sait le moins

Disclaimer : " Ces 5 jeunes et fougueux pilotes sont soutenus dans leur combat par Rrrrrrrrrrréléna ", ce qui prouve bien qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, parce que sinon, elle aurait jarté depuis x temps. Quatre en est très content, je crois que je lui tape sur le système…

Duo entre dans la cuisine, pâle. Pâle comme ne devrait pas être ce concentré de vie et de bonheur qu'est Duo Maxwell. Même quand il cauchemarde, même quand il fait des rêves à se dégoûter de dormir où son passé et son enfance reviennent à la charge, il sourit.

Je sais qu'il n'a pas au une enfance rose. Aucun de nous 5 n'a eu une enfance rose. Wu et moi avons cependant été plus heureux que les autres, mais voir mourir sa femme alors qu'on n'a que 13 ans ou avoir l'impression de ne pas être un humain à part entière ce n'est pas vraiment le bonheur sur toute la ligne. Je sais qui ils sont, ces 4 pilotes de gundams qui terrifient la planète. Plus que quiconque, plus qu'eux-mêmes, je les connais. Leurs rêves me dévoilent tout. J'ai parfois honte de m'immiscer dans leurs cauchemars, souvenirs inconscients de leur passé, mais je ne sais pas bloquer mon empathie.

Le froid et glacial Heero, l'iceberg, dixit le pilote 02, ne passe pas de nuits sans rêver de laboratoires, d'entraînements plus proche de la torture qu'autre chose. Son cauchemar le plus horrible, celui qui me sert les tripes à vomir c'est une fenêtre. Cette fenêtre qui donne sur un grand parc plein de soleil, de ciel bleu, d'oiseaux qui chantent, d'enfants qui crient, c'est la vision idyllique de l'enfance comme on la voit dans les histoires pour adultes. Mais la fenêtre est loin. Elle ne cesse de s'éloigner mais il parvient enfin à l'attraper. Il regarde et ce n'est plus du tout le parc. Tout n'est plus que guerres et souffrances. Et il est grand. Et il sort. Et la guerre finit et tout redevient comme avant, sauf que maintenant, il est dehors. Il va dans le parc, mais le parc n'a pas été reconstruit. Et il meurt. C'est la plus grande peur du Soldat. Ne pas survivre à cette guerre, il s'en fiche. Non ce dont-il a peur s'est de s'être sacrifié en vain, de s'être battu pour rien. C'est pour ça qu'il met tant de passion dans sa mission, tant de fougue à s'autodétruire. Parce qu'il croit en son rêve et fait tout pour y arriver. Heero verra un jour le parc fleuri. J'espère être à ses cotés à ce moment-là pour lui proposer une partie de marelle. Tous les autres seront là aussi. Et ce sera Trowa qui gagnera, forcément il est acrobate, ce sera merveilleux. On ira acheter une barbe à papa, on donnera des bouts de pain rassis aux canards, il fera soleil et ce sera bien. 

Duo, le joyeux drille, le bouffon de service, le clown. 

Mon premier amour. 

Le seul Soldat Parfait. 

L'Assassin. 

Le Fou.

La Mort.

La Vie.

Mon premier amour. Il est si fascinant. Il se dégage de lui une sensualité, un charme que vous ne retrouverez chez personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas son sourire, ce ne sont pas ces yeux, ce n'est pas sa natte. C'est un tout, une entité. C'est un dieu.

Le seul Soldat Parfait. On pourra dire tout ce qu'on voudra, Heero n'est pas le Perfect Soldier. Il a un rêve, un but. Il n'aime pas tuer. Duo n'a pas de but, pas de rêve. Duo tue pour le plaisir de tuer. Duo s'est engagé volontairement. Le professeur G a mille fois plus réussi que J.

L'Assassin. Duo me fait peur. Duo a un surnom et il le porte bien : Shinigami. Il aime tuer, il ressent une jouissance profonde a voir les âmes s'envoler. Car il est

Le Fou. Il est Le Fou. Personne ne peut traverser son passé sans en ressortir traumatisé. Ce qu'il a vécu n'a pas de nom. Ses cauchemars me font hurler de terreur. Le pire, ce sont ses sentiments. Il y a en lui tant de haine, tant de détermination à détruire.

Il est la Mort. Il se complaît dans la destruction et la Mort. Il est digne des grands méchants. Il est absolu. S'il devait régné, ce serait sur un désert, un empire de la mort.

Mais il est la Vie. Il y a aussi en lui un amour immense, une loyauté sincère, un courage sans faille. Il sourit le matin en se levant, même si toute sa nuit n'a été que souvenir de viols, de coups, d'injures. 

Il est la vie et la joie : Il renaît malgré ses blessures, chaque matin, comme un phénix. 

Il est parfait. 

Il est mon premier amour.

Trowa Barton n'a pas de nom. 

Trowa Barton est solitaire. 

Trowa Barton n'a pas de passé.

Merci Trowa. Tes cauchemars ne sont pas fréquents. J'ai vu ton enfance chez les mercenaires, l'horreur que tu y as vécu, mais c'était avant, quand tu avais encore ta mémoire. Tu as tout oublié. Tu dégages paix et calme. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es les bras dans lesquels je voudrais me blottir, tu es l'oasis que je cherchais, tu es les réponses à mes questions. La nuit tu souris. C'est normal, je t'envoie des rêves. J'ai aussi le don de pouvoir intervenir dans les rêves. Je n'y arrive que rarement. Sauf avec toi. Tu me fais confiance, une confiance absolue. Alors je t'envoie des rêves de contes de fées et je te regarde sourire en dormant. Tu me reposes. Merci Trowa. Merci d'exister.

Chang WuFei, on met le patronyme avant le prénom. Honte à toi. Tu accordes plus d'importance a ton nom qu'à toi-même. Ton clan est mort. Je suis désolé de te le rappeler mais c'est ainsi. Tu ne dois à présent vivre que pour être heureux Tu lis tellement de livres de philosophie, tu es tellement cultivé, tellement intelligent. Tu devrais l'avoir deviné. Le but de la vie est d'être heureux. Je sais que parfois tu l'es, face à ton temple aux ancêtres dans ton sanctuaire de chambre où brûle plus d'encens que dans un sanctuaire bouddhiste (nda : le tout est de savoir si on brûle beaucoup d'encens dans un sanctuaire bouddhiste). Meiran vient te rendre visite. Tu ne le sais pas. Tu sens juste son souffle sur ta joue et tu es heureux. Fier guerrier, tu me fais pitié. Tu t'enterres tellement dans ton passé. Je sens que parfois tu voudrais mettre ton carcan de bonne manière aux toilettes. Fais-le. Toi, si courageux dans les combats, tu n'oses pas franchir ce pas là.

Tu as tellement de qualités, si peu de défauts. Je suis heureux d'être ton ami. Tu t'ouvriras peut-être un jour à moi tu me laisseras peut-être te montrer comment soigner tes blessures, comment vivre avec tes cicatrices. Tu me laisseras peut-être te montrer le sourire de Sally. En attendant, tu es comme un chien blessé, qui lèche ses blessures, sans les guérir, et tente de mordre chaque fois qu'on veut l'aider. J'espère, car tu es mon ami, que tu te présenteras un jour comme WuFei Chang. 

Duo trébuche presque. Je cours vers lui pour le retenir mais il se raccroche au cadre de la porte.

"Ça va ? " Question bête stupide et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne va pas, merci. Mais je doute qu'il apprécie que je vienne vers lui en disant : " Raconte-moi ton rêve, Duo, tu sais celui où Trowa, Heero et Wufei meurent. "

" Je me sens un peu patraque "

Menteur

" Tu veux te remettre au lit ? "

Il pâlit encore plus. Il est à présent exsangue. L'idée ne lui semble pas excellente.

" Je crois que je vais prendre un bon petit déjeuner et une bonne douche, ça ira certainement mieux après. "

Cause toujours ! 

Je mets devant lui une assiette débordante de pancakes généreusement noyés sous plusieurs litres de sirop d'érable. Son chocolat est prêt et je dépose le bol à côté de l'assiette.

" Quat !!!!!!!!!! Des pancaaaaaaaaaaaaakes !!!!! "

Il a dit ça avec le ton habituel et je pourrais presque croire que son cauchemar n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais dans ses yeux, quelque chose s'est éteint. Pilote 02, j'aimerais tellement que tu me racontes ce que tu as vu. Les rêves prémonitoires ne sont envoyés aux Vivants que pour les empêcher de se réaliser, à deux, on trouverait la solution plus vite. 

Réponses aux rewiewers

D'abord et avant tout, merci ! Vraiment, je déprimais et je n'avais plus envie de faire la suite mais j'ai relu vos rewiews et paf ! la foi est revenu (Amen^^ )

Kaoro : Désolée, je ne venge pas vraiment Duo (ça va venir) dans ce chapitre mais franchement, après toutes les merdes que je vais lui faire faire subir (spoileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers), je te jure que L2 sera secondaire.

Sinon, j'ai décidé de beaucoup m'attaché aux personnalités (et aux défauts) des G-boys, donc je sens venir le casse-tête compliqué et philosophe MALDEKRÂNE

Poucycatt : Tu préfères cet arrêt là ? J'en doute lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre. 

Mikara : M'arracher les yeux ? *Relis le plan* Va falloir que tu sois plus créative si tu veux tous les venger dignement lol Ils vont souffrir. Surtout Quatre. Et Duo aussi. Trowa il va également lui arriver des trucs moches. WuFei va aussi s'en prendre plein la tronche. Autant qu'Heero ^_______________________^ 


	3. Avant d'aller dormir

__

Titre : Si tu lui avais dit

Auteur : Raphaëlle

Genre : angst de Quatre, POV de Quatre, massacrage consciencieux de Quatre (de son caractère surtout), contresens parfois mais c pas ma fôte, ma mère est malade(=insupportable=envie de se défouler)

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, même pas Quatre (il en remercie d'ailleurs ses créateurs, il ne m'aime pas T___________T) 

D'abord et avant tout, sachez qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de chapitre trois si les personnes sous-citées n'avez pas rewiewé. Elles s'en fiche certainement (vu que je ne les connais pas) mais cette fic est pour Poucycatt, Cora, Dana-chan et Kaoro. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu l'écrire merci^^ j'avais vraiment perdu le moral

Poucycatt, cette fin de chapitre va te plaire^^ toute simple, Cora merci, j'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps (réflexion faite, si, désolée), Dana-chan j'ai un don pour arrêter mal les chapitres lol (niark niark niark en fait), Kaoro merci d'avoir renoncé à ton athéisme pour moi (snif), Allah a guidé Quatre et il a pu continuer (le pôvre)

Merci encore à vous quatre^^ 

3. Avant d'aller dormir

Toute la journée, mon américain préféré essaie de me rassurer en enchaînant bêtises sur idioties.

ça ne me rassure pas.

ça m'inquiète.

Duo a un caractère facile, il rayonne toujours. C'est peut-être pour revivre une enfance qu'il n'a jamais eu. son comportement est en effet des plus enfantins.

Il a même cette inconscience, cette cruauté de l'Enfance. Une fois de plus, je me perds dans mes délires et une fois de plus j'ai peur de mon…ami ? Suis-je vraiment ami avec Duo Maxwell ? Ne suis-je pas plutôt attiré par lui.

Je préfère ne pas aller plus loin dans l'introspection. Quand on est empathe, il vaut mieux éviter…

Enfin bref, la journée se passe plutôt bien, malgré mes craintes.

Duo est aussi insupportable que d'habitude, WuFei aussi grognon, Heero aussi froid, Trowa aussi taciturne.

A propos de Trowa…Heero a refusé. Je ne sais pour quelle raison obscure (enfin, je crois deviner : arrivage d'une nouvelle mission) mais il n'a pas voulu que mon pilote03ensusucre (je gagatise, là ?) y aille (au cirque). Ah ! le jour où je pourrais entrer dans le cerveau du Soldat…Je mettrais d'abord une protection. Je me demande ce qu'il y a, derrière son masque. 

La peur de se sacrifier en vain.

La phobie de la foule.

La haine du rose.

C'est un peu restreint pour dresser un profil…La haine du rose…oui ! Heero hait profondément le rose. Pour être franc, je crois que c'est à cause de Réléna. Elle est son antithèse. Elle a eu une vie insouciante, elle est reconnue et aimée…Il la jalouse tout simplement. De cette jalousie est née un rejet, puis une haine…Enfin tout ceci n'est que supposition de ma part et il déteste peut-être simplement le rose parce que Duo a barbouillé son gundam avec (Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu Heero aussi furieux. Il a vraiment failli le tuer. C'est juste qu'il était trop en rage pour entendre Tro s'approcher par derrière. C'est comme ça qu'on a pu l'assommer)…Allez savoir. Les voies d'Heero Yuy, deuxième du nom ,sont impénétrables.

Je me glisse dans mon lit avec délice. Pas que la journée ait été fatigante, non. Je me glisse toujours dans mon lit avec délice. Parce que Trowa arrive toujours après moi et il se déshabille. J'avoue, un peu honteux quand même, que j'adore voir mon compagnon de chambre se déshabiller et je ne m'en prive pas. Je suis peut-être pervers, mais je suis un pervers tenté. Vous résisteriez vous à 1m70 (nda : les datas c'est 1m60, mais on va dire qu'il a grandit^^) de muscles, de finesses, de charmes ? Je n'aime pas seulement mon beau pilote pour son corps ou pour ses yeux (qu'il a magnifique, soit dit en passant) mais aussi pour son calme, la paix qu'il dégage. Je me sens bien près de lui. Plus que bien, je me sens moi. Je ne suis pas envahit par les sentiments ou les émotions des autres, je peux m'écouter (je tombe dans le mélo, là) moi et je peux l'appréhender lui…Pour résumer, je l'aime et j'adore le regarder se déshabiller. C'est la seule raison qui me pousse à me coucher parce que je suis sûr que dès que je fermerais les yeux, je replongerais dans le cauchemar de Duo. Il a été bien trop joyeux aujourd'hui, comme pour me rassurer et se rassurer.

Finalement, je crois que je n'ai même plus envie de regarder Tro se déshabiller…J'ai envie d'être demain matin et surtout de m'être déjà réveillé. En tout cas, c'est sûr, demain c'est dimanche et pour fêter ça je vais avoir une petite conversation avec mon Shinigami adoré.

Quatre Je suis pas peeeeeeeeeeeeervers !!!

Duo Si, si, tu le reconnais toi-même " Je suis peut-être pervers, mais je suis un pervers tenté. "

Quatre Mais regarder Tro se déshabiller c'est pas de la perversion, c'est une irrépressible envie de contempler du beau…

Duo ^__^ C'est bien ça, c'est de la perversion…

*** (autre lieu, même temps)

Tro…(=je suis choqué)

Heero hn(=moi aussi)

Tro… …(=Quatre me regarde me déshabiller ?)

Heero hn (=Duo l'a contaminé)

Tro…(=c'est triste)

Heero hn(=passe moi les chips)

Tro…(=j'espère qu'on a pas raté le début de la croisière s'amuse)

Heero hn (interprétation libre)

^_______________________^ A bientôt pour de nouvelles tortures de Quatre


	4. 2ème cauchemar

Voilà ! C'est le chapitre 4 des aventures de notre petit blondinet^^. J'ai de nouveau le moral (même si c'est la fin des vacances pour moi) et je continue dans le POV Quatrien (je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin)

Merci à mes rewiewers^^

Mais avant, je voudrais vous poser une question : sincèrement, vous imaginiez Quatre si pur et si peu perverti par Duo ? ? C'est quand même son meilleur ami…

Poucycatt : Merci ^^ Et c'est vrai, il y a des lecteurs qui aiment mais qui ne rewiewent (?) pas. Le dialogue de fin…ça m'amuse aussi (et puis comme je connais la fin de l'histoire, ça me détend de l'écrire)

Ada : Et si, je suis de nouveau en pleine forme pour tout écrire *niârk, niârk, niârk* Pour ceux qui est du happy end…Et bien au risque de faire un spoiler honteux, y'a un trouvage de solution^^

Kaoro : Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien changer de place avec Quatre, mais déjà je souille son image alors je ne crois pas qu'il me laissera cet honneur (Trooooooooooooooowa)

Evangellie : Si tapé quand même *blaf* (quoique par ordinateur interposé, ça doit pas faire mal^^)

Mikara : Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu vas faire à la fin de ce chapitre ^____^, mais pas de système zéro d'accord (ou je fais un death-fic pour tout le monde) 

Dana-chan : Oui^^ tu m'as remonté le moral en appuyant sur le petit bouton bleu^^mâciiii et voilà la suite

Sachez que ce que vous lisez, c'est la faute de quatre personne Poucycatt, Kaoro, Dana-chan et Cora. Ces charmantes personnes m'ont donné le courage de continuer !

Encore merci à tous le monde

c'est un rêve (ß )

__

Les trois garçons sont de retour à la planque. La mission a été un succès, toutes les armures mobiles (même les MD) ont été détruites. Alors pourquoi flotte-t-il un ambiance triste et amère ? Le pilote 02, celui connu comme le plus drôle ne dit rien. Plus, il pleure. Le pilote 04, son meilleur ami, celui qui rassure tout le monde d'un sourire, pleure aussi. Il ne reste plus que le troisième garçon. Il n'a rien dit depuis l'explosion de la base qui a emporté deux de ses coéquipiers et, il le réalise seulement à présent, amis. Il est choqué. Il n'est même pas triste. Il est anéantit. Sa colonie est morte un beau jour. Il n'avait plus de famille. Ces gens avec qui il se battait étaient devenus sa véritable et unique famille. Finalement, c'était pour eux et non pour une vengeance qu'il combattait. Oui, il s'en aperçoit maintenant, les quatre autres étaient devenus sa raison d'être. Et deux sont morts. Encore une fois. Encore une fois, il a été séparé. Il n'y a plus de haine en lui. Il n'a tout simplement plus envie de remonter la pente.

A ce moment là, le pilote du Sandrock tressaute et hurle. Une troisième flamme s'est éteinte en lui. Le pilote 02 ne relève pas la tête. Mais lui survivra. Le pilote 05 a les yeux dans le vague et l'empathe sait que rien ne pourra le ramener.

Je hurle. C'est trop pour moi. En quelques secondes, Trowa est près de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, doucement, presque tendrement. Je tremble comme une feuille morte. C'est insupportable. Je crois que je préfère mourir plutôt que de revivre ça encore une fois. Même lors de la mort de mon père, je n'ai pas ressenti une douleur aussi grande. J'ai encore du mal à respirer. Puis, peu à peu je me détends et me blottit dans les deux bras protecteurs de l'homme de ma vie. Je me rendors et je ne fait pas de cauchemars. C'est normal, qui oserait m'embêter alors qu'un de ces redoutables pilotes de Gundams me tient dans ses bras.

Un rayon de soleil vient me déranger…Je me réveille instantanément. Je ne supporte pas la lumière le matin, ça me tirerait de n'importe quel sommeil. Une montre est propicement ( nda ce mot n'existe pas dans le dico^^) devant mes yeux…7h16, misère. Le pire est que je ne vais pas pouvoir me rendormir. Je me pose alors une question bête. Elle a qui cette montre ? La scène de la nuit me revient en tête et je commence à rougir comme un collégien pris en faute. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me laisser aller comme ça ???? Je me dégage doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Je me glisse dans ma robe de chambre (je vous rassure, j'étais habillé d'un pyjama) et tourne mon regard vers mon pilote. IL EST A POIL ! Gloups, mes joues se mettent à chauffer et se teintent certainement d'une très jolie couleur pourpre. Je m'apprête à quitter ma chambre mais quelque chose me ravise. Il va avoir froid…On est mère-poule ou l'on ne l'est pas. Je me dirige vers mon lit et rajuste sur son corps magnifique…Bref, je le borde avec soin et me glisse dans le couloir glacé. Je prends soin de ne pas claquer la porte et descends dans le cuisine. En passant par le salon, je constate que le soldat parfait n'y est pas. Ca veut dire qu'il dort parfois^^

Tout à coup, je sens un regard sur moi. Je me retourne. Duo est face à moi, pâle comme la Mort (il est la Mort, très juste)

" Tu as un problème, Duo ?

-Quatre, j'ai peur. " Bizarrement, sa voix n'a pas tremblé. Il est étrangement serein et je crois que c'est parce qu'il a enfin le courage de parler.

" Viens, lui dis-je en l'entraînant vers le salon, je dois t'expliquer certaines choses… "

Duo Pourquoi m'arrive-t-il toujours des trucs zarbis ?

Auteur Parce que t'es un de mes chouchous et je torture toujours plus mes chouchous^^

Quatre, qui ne s'est toujours pas remis de la dernière fois Je ne suis pas perveeeeers

WuFei Si, si…D'ailleurs, tu recommences dans ce chapitre

Duo Qui aurait cru que p'tit Quatre était si tordu…si pervers, il semblait si bien élevé…

Quatre Ouuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiinn

***(autre lieu, même temps)

Trowa…(=je dors nu ?)

Heero hn (=faut croire)

Trowa Mais jamais de la vie ! ! ! !

Heero Tu parles ?

Trowa Toi aussi !

Heero Je comprends Quatre

Trowa, méfiant Pourquoi ?

Heero Tu as une si belle voix et…

Trowa, encore plus méfiant Et…

Heero L'auteur n'a pas pris le temps de te rhabiller.

…

…

Une voix retentit dans la petite maisonnette. Une voix qui avait des accents désespérés et choqués

" Heeerrrrrrrrooooo aussssssi est un peeeerveeeeeeeerrrrs "

Suivit d'une autre, plus calme et légèrement amusé

" Trowa, descend du lustre, tu offres une vue…Si Duo, Quatre ou Wu était là, ils risqueraient de se poser des questions^^ "

^_______________^


End file.
